The Start of Our Destiny
by TheAngelOfTimeDeducesMyHead
Summary: Clara never thought she would fall in love with her best friend. She was proven wrong. After all the heartbreak the Doctor had experienced, he thought he would never love again. Little did they know, they were only starting their destinies. First in the Destiny series.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hillo Whovians! Multi-chapter fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. If I did I think Whouffle would have happened a looooong time ago.**

* * *

Prologue

Clara Oswald is willing to do anything to protect those she loves. Sometimes she doesn't even want to admit, even to herself, how she feels. Love can be a dangerous and heartbreaking thing if not requited.

She's always been scared of love. Told herself the trick is to not fall in love. She has nothing to worry about though, for the Doctor feels very much the same.

Now if he can remember all the other times he has met her, he would have known from the very beginning.


	2. Came Back

Chapter One: Came Back

I lie down on the deep red grass just looking at the burnt orange sky. People have told me that for 800 years old I act very childish. I want to act that way because what's the point in growing up if you can't be childish sometimes? Theta, my Theta, taught me that.

I miss him, my Theta. He went traveling and I don't know when he's coming back. I just want him to come home. Please, Theta, come back to me.

I think about you so—whose footsteps are those? Who followed me out here? No one ever comes out here with me. No one except…

"Theta!" I jump up and turn around. There you are, my Theta. I run to you and throw my arms around you. It's you. You're really here.

"Hello, my Clara." You say and wrap your arms around me. Oh I've missed you so much to have you home again feels like a dream.

"I missed you so much. I didn't think you were ever coming back." I pull back slightly just so I can see you. "You've regenerated." I smile. I like it. I could run my fingers through that beautiful golden hair all—where did that come from. I shake my head. Just think about something else, anything else. "What are you wearing?" Yea, that's good. "Where have you been? Earth during the Victorian era?"

"I missed you too, and no, not the Victorian era, but I did just come from Earth." You say. "From where I just came they're celebrating the turn of the century. It's now the twenty-first century." I nod. It sounds wonderful. I wish you would take me sometime. I've never been off Gallifrey. "You've regenerated too." You start messing with my hair. "Ginger. I wish I was ginger, but at this rate I'll be on my last regeneration before I have any hope of being ginger." I giggle and that makes you beam. "Well, it's true!"

I just wrap my arms around your neck and hug you as tight as I can. "I didn't know if you were ever coming back." I mumble.

You pull back and stare at me, surprised I would ever say something like that. You hold my face in your hands. "How can you think I would ever leave you behind?"

I don't realize I'm leaning towards you. I don't think you do either. Our lips are almost touching when you finally realize. You jump back and stare at me, a look of confusion and excitement etched in your features. I probably look just as confused as you do right now. You're my best friend, why would kiss you? I mean I'm not saying that's a horrible thing. That's probably the most wonderful thin—there I go again! Stop thinking like that! This is Theta! I can't kiss Theta—not that I wouldn't want—why is my mind doing this to me?!

Theta, say something; change the subject. "That… that dress looks lovely on you." Ok, good enough. "Green suits you."

I give you a small, awkward smile, "Thanks." Well, if this isn't going to be one of the most awkward moments in my life then awkward is defined wrong.

You just keep looking at me. It's weird though, the way you're looking at me, is as though you're just now seeing me even though I've known you my whole life. "And your green eyes, I don't think I ever remember you remember having green eyes."

"I've never had green eyes." I smile again, a true smile, and that makes you beam as well. "Your smile, I don't think I ever seen you have a smile like that. Well, maybe your fourth incarnation, but still." You give a little laugh and that makes me beam even more. Your laugh is as wonderful as your smile. "You're flying through your regenerations. You're on what your eighth?"

"Me? What about you? You're on your sixth already." I smile. "Your smile is much better than mine." You take my face in your hands again and caress my cheeks. I look at your eyes and see something I've never seen in your eyes before, I don't know what it is, but it's beautiful. I look at your lips but quickly look back up. What is happening to me? Your thumb traces my bottom lip. Ok, what are you doing? "Oh, for god's sake!" I guess you couldn't stand having to hold back any longer; your lips are on mine. I feel like I've been waiting my whole life to be able to do this. Your lips are perfect on mine, how does that work? If I'd of known you wanted to kiss me this badly, I think we would have gone a whole lot than farther than kissing a long time ago. God knows how long it is before we reluctantly break, but we do need to breathe sooner or later. I wish we could we could have picked later because that was just amazing.

My eyes flutter open as do yours. You look at me with that look in your eyes again. What is that? I can't place it. I wish I knew what it was because it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Nothing can compare to that look. Of course, my Theta is the most beautiful man I've ever met.

You open your mouth but no words come out. You look down as though afraid to look me in the eye. "Sor… sorry." You finally manage to stutter out. I giggle and you look up. "What?" Oh, Theta.

"You never change do you? Ever the oblivious one." You just stare at me, confused. I just roll my eyes. I don't think you'll ever change in that aspect. "You know what? Let's play a game, ok." I give you a quick peck on the lips and a suggestive smile, "Chase me."

I take off and look behind me. After a moment of shock you come running after me. I wonder how driven you are to catch me. I never thought I would ever be running for fun. Of course, if I'm running from you to have fun. Anything involving you is fun.

I can't believe we are actually doing this. If you asked me around a hundred years ago if I would ever go anywhere near here, I'd call you crazy. Well, looks like I'm the crazy one now. That's ok though. I've been known to do some crazy things. Mostly childish things, and don't think this counts as childish.

I'm forty feet ahead of you. "I didn't know you were so slow, Theta!" I call back. You start to run faster. There we go.

Thirty feet.

Twenty feet.

Ten.

Five.

I start to run as fast as I can. I just love teasing you. You're about ten feet from me now. I wonder if you can catch up anytime soon. Maybe I'll outrun you and go hide. That we be even more fun, making you come and find me. You're really close now.

I look back in time to see you jump for me. You grab me and we fall to the ground. You twist us so I fall on top of you and we laugh. You kiss me again quickly, and then kiss me again but more heated.

"We're in the middle of a field." I say, a little breathless.

"Oh, yea, forgot about that." I giggle and that makes you beam. "TARDIS?" you ask.

I grin, "TARDIS."

You grab my hand and intertwine our fingers; then we're off, running to TARDIS. The TARDIS, I haven't seen that old box in years. Not since I helped you steal it actually. I wonder what you've done to the old girl. Knowing you, you've probably changed her desktop ten times already.

We run across the field. After a few minutes, I see a speck of blue in the distance. I know it's the TARDIS. I can feel it. When we reach the box, I out my hand on her and she hums. I guess she missed me too.

"How did you manage to break the Chameleon Circuit?" I ask as you search for your key. You shrug and I roll my eyes. "I know the navigations messed up, but it took me years to get her where she was when you took her."

You just ignore me and keep searching through your pockets for the keys. I roll my eyes again and snap my fingers. The doors open and you just stare at me in shock. "I've repaired TARDISs ever since I can remember. After a while you learn a trick or two." You just grin and pull me through the doors.

Inside the console room is beautiful. Very "steampunk" I think they would say on earth. She hums around us, very excited. "Hello, old girl." I say. She gives a very loud hum as though greeting me. "Did you miss me?" I ask. She gives another hum I assume means "yes." I smile, "I missed you too." I look over at you, just smiling away. "What?"

"Nothing just… the way you talk to the girl," you grin, "I don't think I've ever seen anyone talk to her that way before. Like you know what she's saying."

I grin and that makes you smile even wider. My grin morphs into a suggestive smirk as I start to pull you through the corridors. "Well, you caught me," I turn around to look at you and push the door beside me open, your room, "now it's time for your reward." I pull you into the room and kick the door shut behind you.

* * *

**A/N: Ok quick little note. I will try to update this as much as I can. Now, I'm not promising anything but I swear I will try! **

**SaySay**


	3. Waking Up

**A/N: Chapter 2 yay! I realized if I want my version of the fiftieth to be out before the actual fiftieth I had better start writing. So I'll try to update at least once a day. This one only has a few chapters left and then the next in the sequel will be up!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Waking Up

I wake up with your arms around me. I smile. I could spend the rest of my life like this. Then I remember we're in your bed. In your bed covered in nothing but your duvet. I cuddle closer to you and fall back asleep.

I guess it's a few hours before I wake again. I look up at you to see you're awake too and just… beaming.

"Hello." I say. You're messing with my hair again. It seems you love doing that now and that makes me giggle.

"Hello." You reply.

"Sleep well?" I ask.

"First time I've been able to sleep in weeks."

"Good."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Much better than I normally do."

"Good."

I giggle again. Same old Theta, always able to make me laugh.

"I hope I do have to go to the repair shop today." I say. I really don't want to move. I wasn't lying when I said I could lie like this forever.

"I hope you don't have to either." I lay my head on your chest and you continue. "Do you want to go somewhere?" I look up at you and smile. "Anywhere, anywhere at all, wherever you want to go. Distant planet, another time, distant planet and another time."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am! Why would I not be?" You smile. "So, what do you say?"

I wrap my arms around your neck. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" You wrap your arms tighter around me. I never thought I was going to leave this planet and now I can! And not just go traveling but traveling with my Theta! You pepper my face with kisses. "What was that for?"

"Nothing, I just haven't had anyone travel with me for awhile." Your smile is even wider now. "I never missed anyone else but you. It was always you whenever I was away. I don't know why but it was always you every single time. I've known you forever. I know every single aspect of your life, and you're still an enigma to me."

"Why would I be an enigma?"

"I don't know. Sometimes it feels like I know nothing about you, and sometimes it feels like I know too much."

"Sometimes I feel like I know things you've never told me. Other times I feel like I don't even know who I am, like I'm just another piece of a puzzle."

"Why would you feel like that? You know who you are," you caress my face, "my Clara. You are and always will be mine."

"Little bit possessive are we?" I joke.

"It's not a joke, Clara. I will never let anything harm you."

I didn't know you ever felt that way. "Why me though? There's an infinite number a people out there in the universe, so why me?"

You just look at me like the answer is the most obvious thing in the universe. "Well, why not? You're not just an enigma you're impossible. You're _my_ Impossible Girl."

"I know why I'm an enigma but why am I impossible?"

"Because you're too good to be true, to good for me."

"Now that's where you're wrong."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're the one that's too good for me."

You just look at me. I know what you're probably thinking. Somewhere along the lines of "Now why would you think that?" or "You will always be the one that is too good for the other."

"Why?" you ask.

"You're clever and amazing and wonder and I'm just average at best." I look down. I'm nothing compared to you. "I work in the TARDIS repair shop, you go traveling around the universe helping people and saving them. What am I to you but someone you've known for a long time?"

"The woman I love."

I look up at you. What? Did I even just hear you right? I have to be hearing things. I mean, I know what we did last night but I thought that was just a fluke on your part. "You… you love me?"

"I've always loved you. From the moment you were born I knew you were going to mean something to me. After awhile I finally realized what that feeling was."

"Why did you never tell me?"

"Because," you sigh, "I was scared that you wouldn't love me. I mean I knew you loved me cause we're best friends but, you know what I mean. I was scared that you wouldn't love me like I loved you."

"And why did you think that?" I'm surprised. How long did it take you to realize that you loved me?

"Because I thought even then that you were too good for me."

"Well, what if I told you I love you too?"

"I'd be ecstatic."

I smile. "You might want to start being ecstatic now."

"Really?"

"Yep." I say, popping the _p_. "Actually, you should have started being ecstatic since oh I'd say the day I was born."

"How would you know what feelings were when you were born?"

I roll my eyes. "You never change do you?"

"Guess not."

I giggle. "Good. Never change, ok. If you ever change you won't be you anymore."

"What does it matter if I'm not me anymore?"

"Because you are special, the universe needs you to be who you are. I need you to be who you are." I look at you a serious look on my face. "Promise me you won't ever change. And promise me we'll be together forever."

"Cross my hearts." You kiss my forehead. "Now then," you grab my hand and pull me up and out of the bed, "how about an adventure?"

We put our clothes back on and race to the console room. Our adventure's starting and everything has just begun. We don't know what will happen or where we'll end up. As long as we're together, that's the only thing that matters.

If you asked me a few hundred years ago what I would want to do with my life I would tell you that I had no idea. No idea about what I was going to do or how I was even going to get my life started. Now I know. Theta is my life, so I want to spend the rest of my life with him.

We open the TARDIS doors to see the beautiful void of space. All the colors in the sky blending and sifting to create something so beautiful and magical, like a fairytale. My life is a fairytale where I'm the princess and my knight in shining armor saved me from my life of nothing, and then he became my life.

"Where are we?" I ask you.

"This," you take my hand in yours and gesture outside with the other, "this is the Eye of Orion."

"It's beautiful."

"Yea, it is." I look at you and see you're not looking at the stars, but at me. "I love you, Clara."

"I love you too, Theta, forever and always."

You pull me to you so I'm standing with your arms around me but I can still see the sky. We stay that way for awhile, just looking at the all the colors. Everything is as it should be. You and me, time and space, we'll never let anything happen to each other.

* * *

**A/N: Macy Rose that Dark Shadows reference was for you! Anyone else catch it? If you did awesome. :P  
**


	4. War and Loss

**A/N: Last chapter! I know what I said about updating but I was just really pissed this weekend for some reason. Then I got sucked into The Fault in Our Stars and me being the overemotional person I am I had to cry over that book. If you haven't read it do it's really good.**

**I don't think I've done a disclaimer in awhile so I don't own Doctor Who or any of its characters blah blah etc.**

* * *

Chapter Three: War and Loss

My Theta and I were so happy. We traveled around the universe, saving people and experiencing new cultures. We grew even more in love (I didn't even know that was possible until him). We got married and had a daughter named Hale. Everything was just wonderful. Then the Time War started.

War changes people and, it makes them into warriors. On most planets, they call Theta "the Doctor." The word Doctor means healer or wise man, but in the Gamma Forests, Doctor means mighty warrior. I understand why now. The War changed Theta; made him do things I didn't even think were possible.

Thousands upon thousands are killed all the time. Theta put Gallifrey in a Time Lock to try and stop the War, but in doing so, the War will never be stopped and now he's lost his friends, his family, all that mattered to him, but I don't blame him. He was trying to stop the War from desolating the enter universe. I don't blame him for anything and I never will, but I know that he blames himself.

Before the war, he told me what the High Counsel ordered him to do. He was told to go back in time, and stop Davros from ever creating the Daleks in the first place. We knew the Daleks were planning something and we knew it couldn't be good. What we didn't know was what they were planning, planning for war; the greatest war in the history of the universe.

Daleks, pure hate and there only intention is to kill everything in its path. The greatest threat in the universe and the Time Lords tasked Theta with stopping them. Their creator Davros was full of himself, and believed the universe was better off if only his creation remained.

We discover their plan, but it was too late. They were going to kill every race in the universe starting with the Time Lords, the oldest and mightiest race in the universe. Destroying the Time Lords would prove a point, and then every other race would cower and fear for if the Time Lords can be destroyed, then so can everyone else.

Before the Daleks desolated the rest of the planet, Theta put us in a Time Lock. I think he got out of here before he was trapped inside. He might have regenerated and he might not have but, as long as he's safe I'm okay.

He is my life, he is my love, and he is the savior of the universe. He has and always will be the savior of the universe and that's why I'm okay with being trapped in here as long as he's out. He can still go on without me. He can still travel without his Clara by his side. I believe he can, but he might not believe in himself.

I used to think we were destined to be together and maybe we are. I used to think that maybe we would always be together, I was wrong, this me was only here to get things started. I can feel it now. I was never real, just of copy of the original. I was born to save the Doctor. I was born to start his life and be his reason to keep living after the War. I'm his hope that the War will be stopped and that he will see me again, but he won't. This War can never be stopped. I know he'll fall in love again. I know he'll get married again, because I've seen it.

I was born to love the Doctor and teach him how to love again. I was born to be his family, his best friend. My destiny is finished now. My story is done.

Out of all the echoes I've heard him say in his future that I was the most important echo. He'll fall in love with the original because he fell in love with me. He'll be able to live with himself about the War finally. At first he won't realize who she is. She'll be another enigma to him. He'll try so hard to figure her out, and then he finds out and he'll realize who she is he will love her like he loved me. I am her and she is me. I was born so the Doctor would be able to fall in love again. I was born so he will fall in love with Clara Oswald, but I was only the start of his destiny.

To be continued in… She Was My Destiny


End file.
